


The Case Of White Sparrow

by swanfireism



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Secret Scrooge kid, blood and gore may happen, normal negaduck stuff, scroldie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: Lianna Maria O'Gilt has always lived a life of constant moving. The longest she's stayed is five years.What was special about St. Canard anyways?*Set after season 1 of Ducktales.**AU were Darkwing Duck and Ducktales are connected.*
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Case Of White Sparrow

Lianna arrived early in the morning. She was chasing a case that she thought was interesting. Well White Sparrow was chasing a villain. Lianna was just a tourist. 

But of course when she so four little ducklings being attacked by a gang of beagle's. She could just leave the little ones to be kidnapped.  
  
So she rushed over just as one grabbed the girl duckling.

"Put the kid down." Lianna said stepping in front of the kids.

The beagle glared.

"Why do you care?" One spoke up.  
  
"Because I have a heart. Now last warning put her down." Lianna said

The beagle made no move to put the duck down so Lianna swept his feet out from under him. This cause the beagle to drop her.

The other beagle's decided it wasn't worth it and ran away as, what she asummed was their brother, went to get up and run away.  
  
"Dude we totally had that." The blue duck complained.  
  
"Sure you did." Lianna turned to them.  
  
The blue one tilted his head at this. He could see a little resemblance to his mom. But he could also see a bit of Goldie into it.

"Who are you?" The blue one asked.

Lianna knelt down to them. "I'm Lianna O'Gilt." He told him.  
  
The blue one eyes widened a moment and he nodded.

"I'm Dewey Duck. That's Huey Louie and Webby." He introduced him.

"How about I see you guy home?" Lianna said.

The little ducklings agreed and they let her do it.   
  
Dewey walked behind the other three ducklings with Lianna.

"So you know Goldie." Dewey started.

Lianna nodded. "My mother why did she do something?"

Dewey shook his head. "Well not to me. She's friends with my Uncle Scrooge." He tried wanted to see if she knew anything.

"Ah." Lianna said.  
  
The arrived at McDuck manor. Dewey looked up.

"Can I have your number or something?"

"Uh sure I should have a a card here." Lianna reached in her pocket and found one and handed it to him.  
  


"Wait you run the travel blog Tourist life?" He asked looking up.  
  


"Yep!" Lianna smiled softly. 

"That's cool. Well bye." Dewey went into the house.  
  


Why did this girl look like his mother mixed with Goldie? He's diffidently questioning Scrooge.


End file.
